Reasons why Ibiki likes Naruto
by ukitake-rin
Summary: Just short stories of why Ibiki likes Naruto. Random updates and an undetermined number of chapters.
1. ANBU

just short stories that come to mind.

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, the only thing I own is the itching powder in the bag.

1: ANBU

Ibiki sat there at his desk filling out the paperwork that came with being head of T&I in his office. Raising his head at the approaching thudding footfall he had an idea of how to alleviate his boredom without a playmate. A couple seconds later a small orange child slammed open the door before dashing around the desk, no doubt to hide.

3 minuets later

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be in the academy?" despite the fact he sounded confused Ibiki was amused with the Childs antics. Upon hearing "no, sensei kicked me out for breathing too loud" sighing Ibiki handed Naruto a book on hiding tactics and traps before getting back to his paperwork.

As dusk fell Ibiki set Naruto a challenge "using what you should have read in that book I want you to put this" showing Naruto a small brown satchel "onto the ANBU laundry without getting caught, If you succeed I will take you to ichiraku ramen" handing Naruto the bag as Naruto proclaimed he would get it done in no time "believe it!" Naruto then bounced out of the office grinning. Ibiki knew that the deed was done.

3 hours later and all that could be heard across Konoha were the cries of anger from numerous ANBU and joyous laughter of a child.

Chuckling to himself Ibiki finished up for the day before heading off to find the boy already feeling the significant weight loss of his wallet.

* * *

Literally just writing these as they come to mind so updates will be random.

its short I know but forgive me its 1 AM and I'm off to bed. I will make up for short chapters with the hopeful number of chapters.


	2. The Ramen Talk

Disclaimer: still not mine.

2: The Raman Talk

Ibiki was not a happy man, not at all. He was trying to get answers from an enemy Nin but no matter what he tried the man just would not talk! Deciding to give it a break Ibiki locked the guy in a cell and headed back to his office.

As he got into his office he noticed Naruto was curled up in his chair asleep. Waking the boy Ibiki got an idea "say Naruto I have this guy downstairs who doesn't like ramen" smirking at the boys face Ibiki leads the boy to the poor man's cell. "This is him Naruto." After saying that Ibiki goes across the hall and sits to wait.

"Heh is this what Konoha is reduced to eh? Using kids?" the guy arrogant in his perceived victory shouted at the man.

Naruto stood there staring at the guy trying to figure out how someone couldn't like ramen it was the food of the gods! "You don't like ramen? How could you not like ramen? Maybe it's just the type of ramen! You know there are different types of ramen right?" the guy opens his mouth to intervene but the boy continues "there's Shio Ramen which is salt ramen, Tonkotsu ramen made with pork, Miso ramen which is made with Miso" the guy covered his ears hoping to blot out the boys insistent talking wondering what type of torture this was and when it would end but it didn't work he could still hear the boy "then there's Shoyu ramen that one has soy sauce in it. OH, there is also Tokyo ramen, Asahikawa ramen and Hakodate ramen, Hakata ramen and Kurume ramen, Kumamoto ramen and Kagoshima ramen" on and on the boy went naming all the ramen he knew occasionally naming the toppings and flavouring in the ramen.

30 minutes later

"Alright, Alright I've had enough just please make it stop" the guy cried looking pleadingly over at Ibiki. Grinning Ibiki stood up stopping Naruto by giving him money for ramen and sending him off.

* * *

it would be longer but I didn't want to bore you with the full ramen talk.


	3. Puppy dog eyes no jutsu

Disclaimer: no amount of puppy dog eyes no jutsu would get me the right to the story so still not mine.

* * *

3: Puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

Ibiki stared, he would not share damn it! Naruto stared, he wanted it.

Ibiki's eyes narrowed willing the boy to submit. Naruto's eyes dilated and filled with faux tears.

Cursing Ibiki hardened his resolve, it was his. Naruto pouted, begging with his eyes.

Feeling his resolve crumbling Ibiki strengthened his will. Sensing a near victory Naruto tilted his head slightly.

Subtly checking for a genjutsu as Ibiki could swear the boy's eyes were sparkling.

Naruto really wanted it, his lips began trembling and tears fell from his eyes. Sighing Ibiki felt both his resolve and will shatter at the boy's actions cursing the name of whoever taught the boy such a jutsu. "Fine, you can have some"

Cheering Naruto ran to grab a bowl before the man changed his mind.

Poring half of his ramen into the boy's bowl Ibiki promises himself to never buy ramen without getting the boy his own bowl, also vowing to hunt down and threaten the one who taught the boy that jutsu.

Somewhere in the village, Kakashi shuddered as his paranoia increased exponentially.

* * *

sorry, this one was due to my little sister trying to steal my chocolate by giving me pouty puppy eyes look :)


	4. Beaten by an academy student

04: Beaten by an academy student.

Disclaimer: as much as I adore the anime and manga I do not own them.

* * *

Ibiki was once again doing the gruelling task of department paperwork. Why did no-one warn people of this, it was a torture method all in its self! He had been sat there for a good 5 hours doing this after entertaining his unwilling guests.

Hearing a commotion going on outside Ibiki stood up and went to investigate.

"Catch the little brat!" "HA got him! Fuck, the little shit!"

Ibiki ran around the corner and had to withhold his laughter, seeing several shinobi lay upon the ground and others untangling themselves after failing to catch an academy student was highly amusing.

"Naruto, come here please" "Hai Ibiki san" after making sure the child was unharmed Ibiki turned to the now composed and angry shinobi in the room "while watching you all get beaten by an academy student was amusing I will be upping your training." With that said Ibiki led Naruto out of the room and down to his office, where he had paperwork to do. . .

* * *

sorry for the extremely short chapter but I am none too well. that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

whats the plural of Ninja and Shinobi


	5. coffee

Chapter 5: Coffee

disclaimer: as much I would really like to I still do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto held his breath hoping no-one noticed hi presence. He was in the teacher's lounge hiding beneath the couch.

After waiting for ages it seemed as though the room was empty, slipping from under the couch Naruto crossed the room intending to mix the salt and sugar. He knew it was childish and petty but he still thought it funny an old classic.

After making sure there was more salt than sugar in the gar he ensured everything was how h found it before turning to leave, just before he set off he spotted a half empty mug he was curious as to why they drank it, it smelled bitter and looked horrible but deciding it couldn't be that bad if they all drank it he downed the lot drinking it all in three large gulps.

After escaping from the teacher's lounge Naruto decided to just skip class it was all boring anyway. As he was wondering around thinking of different pranks he became giddy and decided he would set up as many pranks as possible but before that could happen…

"NARUTO! Why are you not in class?!" crap it was Iruka sensei.

Now sit back in class Naruto realised he seriously couldn't pay attention. Usually, he could at least try but nope he was so bored!

"Naruto would you please sit still!" "Hai Iruka sensei"

"Naruto pay attention!" "Hai Iruka sensei"

But try as he might he could not. Maybe he could. . .

"Alright, Naruto I have had enough! What is wrong with you? You can't sit still, you won't pay attention and you're not even trying to listen to me!"

"Sorry sensei"

Heaving a sigh Iruka removed Naruto from the class.

Now free Naruto did the only thing he could think of he ran as fast as he could.

Later that day all that could be heard was the cackling of a hyperactive child the cursing of several shinobi and the cries of outrage as others were caught in a multitude of traps and pranks.

As soon as they found out Naruto was only this evil due to coffee he was banned from ever drinking it again.

The next day

Naruto was back in the teacher's lounge he wanted coffee but no-one would sell him any so he had to be sneaky and get some from here. . . .

* * *

so yeah I have health issues and am trying to continue my other stories so updates will be random.

was a serious question, what is the plural of ninja/ shinobi?


	6. Chapter 6

This story has been adopted by AngleFallenDemon


End file.
